


Doors Unlocked and Open

by Skylark



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures
Genre: Character Study, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Jealousy, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2010-04-19
Updated: 2012-11-04
Packaged: 2018-01-09 09:14:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1144215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylark/pseuds/Skylark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of Pokemon Special/Pokemon Adventures flashfics, Green Oak-centric. Love takes many different forms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Heartbeat

**Author's Note:**

> [Original post.](http://outstretched.dreamwidth.org/2873.html)

The first time he feels it, it’s like a dagger through his heart.

He’s young and unsuited for battle, and too small for his eight years. He watches the rocks, frightened by the threat of those high up on the cliff ledge—the promise of more clattering thunder, more stone shattering apart around him, more cuts and bruises as he’s caught in the storm.

Another rock falls. Green cringes, his hands clenching around the Poké Ball in his hand reflexively, and then it happens—Scyther, released, soars through the air and tackles him, and the new bruises he gets as he skids on the stones are nothing in comparison to the thunder of his heartbeat, the searing whisper of the Pokémon’s blades. The Scyther stands tall, and as the rock falls towards him, he slices it in two before the child can flinch.

Then he glances down at his Trainer, backlit by moonlight, and the look is piercing.

“Hah! Now that’s love, boy,” Chuck calls. The Machoke beside him heaves another rock into the air, aiming carefully.

_Love._ He stares at his Scyther, and the Pokémon nods before leaping into the sky.


	2. In the Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Green/Blue. He can never tell what she's up to, but it was always nothing good.

"What do you want me to say about him?" Green replied irritably, but Blue just watched him, that damned little smile playing around the corners of her mouth. "He's the Champion."  
  
"Mm, and that's all?"  
  
"You know him as well as I do," he said, but he knew it was a lie. He didn't know why he had agreed to meet her _here_ of all places—right outside the Power Plant, where Blue had spread a blanket and brought a basket, and poured him green tea from a steaming thermos. "Research" was all she said when he'd asked, giving him a wink like she'd just sworn him to secrecy. Green breathed in and smelled static.  
  
"I was the one who sent Yellow after him. Did you know that?" she said idly, and he gave her a startled glance. "I've been wondering. What took you so long?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"You're his best friend, aren't you?"  
  
He took a sip of her over-steeped tea and got burned for his pains; she giggled at his expression.  
  
"I came as soon as I got Grandfather's letter," he responded once his tongue worked again, but she didn't seem satisfied, her head cocked to the side as if he were hiding something. "What?"  
  
"You really didn't know?"  
  
"Of course not, I was training in the mountains! How would I have known?"  
  
"Really? You had no idea?"  
  
"What do you want me to say?" Green asked again, exasperated, but she only hmmed and took a bite of her sandwich.  
  
"Well, that's okay then," she mused, almost to herself.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Oh, nothing." She gave him a peculiar look from underneath her lashes; on any other girl, he would have called it bashful, but this was Blue, and she only acted feminine when she wanted something. She stood abruptly, brushing the grass off of her skirt. "Thanks for meeting me."  
  
He stayed on the floor, looking up at her. "Wait. That's all you wanted?"  
  
"Yep!" She began to gather up the blanket. "Do you mind?"  
  
He got up off the sheet, still holding the cup of tea. "Why couldn't you just _call_ me instead of making me fly all the way here? I was in _Johto!_ "  
  
"I wanted to ask you in person. We haven't seen each other in a while, anyway." Blue finished packing everything in the basket, which swung gently on her arm as she stood up again. "Besides, I brought you dinner, didn't I? Isn't that enough payment?"  
  
There were so many things wrong with that statement that all Green could do was stare. She laughed again, and before he could react Jigglypuff was lifting her off the ground.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"I'll see you around, okay? Thanks again!"  
  
He continued to watch as she disappeared; then he sighed. His tongue still hurt, it was almost sunset, and he'd been hoping to challenge another Gym Leader tomorrow, but that was out of the question now. It was just like her, anyway, always interrupting his plans with a sparkling smile and a secret agenda.  
  
Halfway to Johto, he realized she had stolen his wallet.


	3. Alliance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Green+Pika. He hadn't planned on this, but he was going to make this work somehow.

"Pika," Green said, and the Pikachu twitched an ear in response, too tired to even lift its head. "What a stupid name," he muttered. He looked back down at the Pokédex he'd been rifling through; "Saur, Poli...hmph."  
  
He snapped the machine closed and looked at the haphazard Poképile in front of him. His own Pokémon would still be training at this time of the day, but if he exhausted Red's Pokémon any further, they wouldn't be worth anything. "We'll start again early tomorrow," Green called out, and the Pikachu let out a small, wobbly moan of complaint, but he ignored it. He placed his hands on his knees and got to his feet, sighing.  
  
He returned some time later, carefully carrying a heavy bucket full of water. As he lay it down near the pile of Pokémon, he saw that they were snoring. "Don't fall asleep!" he said sharply. No response. "Wake up!" he said, louder, but they continued to doze. He frowned; then, after a moment's thought, he heaved the bucket of water onto the Pokémon. Pika leaped up with a scream as the others tumbled to their feet, his cheek pouches sparking dangerously as he glared at Green; the Trainer looked back, nonplussed. "It's for your own good," he told the electric mouse. "If you take naps in the middle of the day, you'll ruin your sleep schedule."  
  
 _"Pika,"_ he spat, baring his teeth and trying to build up a charge, but Green didn't back down in the slightest, and after a moment, the mouse dropped to its haunches, panting.  
  
"Don't push yourself," he said, and turned his back on the Pikachu, ignoring his cry of outrage. "Don't go back to sleep," he called over his shoulder as he walked away, "or I'll have to wake you up again."  
  
He came back with another bucket of water and found the three Pokémon eyeing him blearily—tired, but awake. He gave them a short nod, then distributed the water and placed the bowls in front of Red's Pokémon. "Drink." When they stared at him, he looked impatient. "You're thirsty, aren't you?"  
  
Saur slurped his water greedily and Poli picked up his ration and knocked it back like a beer, but Pika turned his nose up and folded his arms with a dignified little sniff.  
  
When Green kneeled in front of Pika, the Pikachu cracked one eye open to see what he was doing, but quickly closed it again. "Look, I don't like this either," he told him. "But neither of us know where Red is, and until that idiot comes back with my Pokémon, we're stuck with each other."  
  
The Pikachu seemed unmoved.  
  
"I'm trying to help you," he continued. "Red's got my Pokémon. I've got no reason to hurt you if I want my own back. But we'll find him faster if you're trained my way."  
  
Pika considered this for a moment, and its posture relaxed slightly, listening.  
  
"We don't have to be friends," Green said, "but we do have to work together, or you'll never get back to Red." He held out a hand. "All right?"  
  
Pikachu opened his eyes, studying Green for a moment. "Pika," he grumbled, and he began to drink the water.   
  
Green smiled faintly as he got to his feet. "Lunch'll be served in a minute," he said to all three of them, walking towards his pack.


	4. Gloss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gold/Kris.

"What did you put on your lips?" Gold asked, cocking his head.

"Um?" Crystal said, raising a hand to touch her mouth and stopping herself at the last second. "It's just lip gloss. Why?"

Gold didn't reply, just stared for a few moments while the silence stretched. Crystal was about to ask him what his problem was when he suddenly swooped in for a quick kiss.

He leaned back, licking his lips experimentally. "It's sweet," he said. "I like it." He grinned at her and walked off, whistling.

Crystal gaped after him, cheeks turning as red as her glossy lips.


	5. Metallurgy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Silver/Crystal, Greek Gods AU.

New gods are joining the pantheon today—two of them, twins, Zeus's get (as always).

Silver doesn't think much of it. As the god of forging, he is often ignored and prefers it that way. He would rather spend his time working at his craft, in his forge where the fire burns day and night. He knows his invitation is only perfunctory, but a god's birth is important, especially when they are twins, and he is always one to honor tradition, so he prepares himself to leave his forge and make his slow way to the main hall. 

He also knows his beautiful wife would prefer to go alone so that she can flirt with Green, but he's spent all night making her a beautiful necklace, silver strands dusted with lapis lazuli, and she is mollified. (He always feels the need to apologize when he stands next to Blue. He knows he'll never be the proper setting to offset her cut-jewel grace, so he makes her girdles, bracelets, whatever will bring the rosy glow of pleasure to her face that makes her shine brightest.)

They're late—fashionably late, Blue says, putting the last touches on her hairstyle, allowing Silver to settle his gift around her neck and even to take a kiss as payment—so they've just entered the atrium when the wide doors swing open and two youths step through. The girl carries a bow and arrows slung across her back; the boy carries panpipes. Ruby immediately scoffs at the boy's instrument, but he barely hears it. All he sees is the girl.

The girl is spun silver and grace, the soft, understated brilliance of moonlight, and he nearly weeps to see the crude wooden carving that serves as her weaponry. She's so unpolished, there is so much that he sees under the surface—doesn't anyone else see her potential?

Silver's hands itch to craft for her, to fashion a bow as graceful as the curve of her neck, arrows as straight and focused as her clear gaze. Without a word he turns and returns to his forge as fast as his leg will allow him, his mind crowding with designs (but none of them are perfect enough).

He doesn't emerge from his forge until weeks later. Limping, exhausted, he heads straight for the woodlands where Crystal lives, a single arrow in his hands.


	6. one sentence ficlet [silver/blue]

It’s so hard to breathe behind the mask, but Blue seizes his hand and squeezes until it hurts, and knowing that she’s there beside him drives him to keep struggling just a little more, just a little more, just a little more.


End file.
